


Time for a Wedding

by Katelyn_Watson_1991



Series: My Supernatural Life [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Episode: s07e08 Time for a Wedding, F/M, emotions are high, wedding time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn_Watson_1991/pseuds/Katelyn_Watson_1991





	Time for a Wedding

The months flew by, with so much happening. I stayed at Rufus’s cabin with Abby, keeping up on research and lore, trying to keep life normal for her. Sawyer was hunting more on her own since she turned 18. It was awesome to see her become an amazing, independent hunter. Dean and Sam had been hunting. They dealt with the Egyptian God, Osiris, who captured Dean and tried to kill him with Jo’s ghost. Then there was a crazy set of Witches who were killing townspeople. The Leviathans cloned themselves as Dean and Sam and started killing innocent people, and most recently, there was a town that was haunted by a psychic ghost that was killing other psychics in town. 

I had just found out that I was going to have a baby boy and I was about to tell Dean but I hadn't come up with the best way to let him know. He and Sam were in Vegas on their annual trip that they had been on the past seven years, minus two - the first when Dean was in Hell, and the second where Dean was with Lisa.

“Sawyer and I are heading out to take out a nest of vampires in Oregon. We’ll be back in a week or so,” Bobby said as Sawyer came up the stairs of the basement. 

“Are you going to be okay without me for the week?” Sawyer asked. She had been helping me so much. This little boy was trying to kill me. I was sick and I felt like I was dying most days. 

“I’ve been getting better this week. I will be fine. Bobby needs you,” I said, smiling. 

“Alright, as long as you’re sure you and Abby will be okay,” she said. 

“We’ll be fine,” I said. “It’s not my first rodeo.” Putting my hands on my stomach. “He is going to be a challenging little one.” 

“He'll be worth it when he gets here,” Bobby said, kissing me on the head. “Let's hit the road, Sawyer,” he said. 

They were gone for a few days, and everything was fine when I got a call from Sam. 

“Hey, Sammy. How is Vegas?” I asked. 

“It’s great, Kell. Can you and Abby get here by tomorrow?” he asked. 

“Sure, but I thought that this trip was just a guys trip. You really want the two of us there to crash it?” 

“Yes, I’d love to have you and my little pickle here. I need you to be at ‘A Little White Chapel’ on the strip,” he said. 

“Sammy, I am 7 months pregnant and you want me to come to Vegas with my 4-year-old and go to ‘A Little White Chapel’? You know that there are about 1000 or more ‘Little White Chapels’ in Vegas, right?” I asked. 

“I know, Kell. But we need you. It's the one on Las Vegas Blvd,” he said. 

“What do I need to bring?” I asked. 

“Bring a dress for you - the pretty black one you were wearing three weeks ago when Dean took you out to dinner. And have Abby in the cute one from Easter,” he said.

“Fine, Sam. I'll pack and then hit the road.” I walked into the basement to get Abby. 

“Thanks, Kell! I appreciate you coming!” he said, excitedly. “See you tomorrow!” 

“Bye, Sammy,” I said, hanging up the phone. 

“Abby, Sweetheart, it's time to wake up. We are going on a trip,” I said, waking her up. 

“Why, mommy?” 

“Uncle Sam and Daddy need our help,” I answered. 

“Sweet, let's go!” She said excitedly. 

“Oh, you are so your father’s child,” I said, getting her dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. We would change when we got there. 

The drive was nice and we made great time. I got dressed and then got Abby into her dress. I was putting on my makeup when Dean drove up. 

“Daddy!” Abby yelled. 

“Perfect,” I said getting out of the car. 

“What are you doing here,” Dean asked. 

“Sam called me and said to be here,” I answered. 

“Well, you two stay behind me. We are going in blind I guess,” he said. 

We all walked into the chapel. Dean had his gun drawn and Abby and I were behind him holding hands. The Door opened and it made me jump. Dean had his gun pointed at Sam, who walked through the door. 

“Dean. It's okay. You won't need that. Come on, ” Sam said with a smile. “Kelly, Abby, good. I am so glad you made it!” 

He pulled us through the chapel and stood at the altar. There were two other people in the chapel - an older woman and man. The woman was reading a book while the man was doing a crossword from the newspaper. 

“I thought you were out, uh, becoming one with the land or some crap,” Dean said. 

“You got to – come here,” Sam said, moving Dean and putting a pink flower on his jacket. “All right. Now…” Sam turned to me and Abby. “Kell, Abby, stand right here,” he said, moving us across from where he and Dean were. I was beyond confused. He handed Abby a single pink flower just like Dean’s. 

“Sam, what the hell?” I asked, confused, gesturing to the chapel. 

“Uh, apparently, uh, pink is for loyalty,” he said, gesturing to the flowers. 

“And… the get-up…” I started but Dean cut me off. 

“All right, so, what's the pretext? What are we – uh, wedding crashers, huh? We lookin' for some kind of siren or what?” Dean asked. 

“No. Nothing like that. All right, um... So, a little sudden. But life is short, so I'll keep this shorter.” Sam said, looking in between Dean and me. “I'm in love. And I'm getting married.” 

Dean and I were shocked. I looked at Sam but I couldn't open my mouth or make my brain to work to form a sentence. 

“Say something, like, uh, like, 'Congratulations,' for example,” Sam said. 

Dean and I were dumbfounded but lucky for us we had an extremely smart 4-year-old. “What? Are you crazy?” she asked, putting her hands on her hips, mouth agape. 

At that moment, the Bridal Chorus started to play and a woman in a wedding dress and veil entered the room and walked into the chapel. 

“What the hell?” Dean said. 

She stopped in front of Sam and he lifted the veil, and who was under the veil, but Becky. 

“Becky?” Dean and I said together. 

“Dean, Kelly, sweet little Abigail, I so glad you're here,” she said, smiling at us. “Abby, I’m going to be your aunty,” putting out her hand on Abby’s cheek. 

That pissed Abby off and she dropped her flower and bit Becky’s arm. “NO!” she yelled and she hid behind me. 

“Abigail!” I scolded her, then pulled her into my arms. I watched in horror as Sam and Becky got married. The ceremony was over and Becky and Sam were waiting to pay. 

“Shouldn't she ask for my permission or something?” Dean asked. 

I was still in shock when Abby wanted me to hold her so I picked her up and held her on my hip. It was as if I was watching a car accident in slow motion and I couldn’t look away. 

“Y-you want her to ask for my hand?” Sam asked Dean, laughing slightly. 

“How in the – How did this happen?” I asked, finding my voice. 

“Short version? We – we – we met. We ate and – and talked and fell in love. And, you know, here we are.” Sam said. 

“Yeah, I-I guess we’re all caught up. That's – okay. You know what? Ignoring everything, have you forgotten the average lifespan of your hookups?” Dean stated. 

“Yeah, but—” Sam started, then Becky chimed in. 

“But if anyone knows that, it's me. I mean, I read every book. So, open eyes, you know? Open eyes,” she said, smiling. 

“I'm gonna be sick,” Dean said. 

“Dean, look, it's simple. If- if something good's happening, I-I got to jump on it – now, today, uh, period,” Sam said. 

“Okay, ‘Dead Poets Society.’ Fine,” I said, then I turned to Becky. “No offense.” Then I turned back to Sam. “Did you make sure she's even really—” 

Becky cut me off. “Salt, holy water, everything. See?” She said holding out her arm. “Not a monster. Just the right girl for your brother,” she said to Dean. 

“Ah,” Dean said, looking at me. 

“That's it,” Becky said as a man came up and handed the bill to Becky. 

“The bill,” he said. 

“I got it. You all do your family thing,” she said, walking away. 

“Really?! Superfan ninety-nine?!” I said, handing Abby to Dean. 

“Kelly, look. Honest to God, I-I had the exact same opinion of her as you guys do. But when we got past the whole book thing, I found out t-that she's great and I was the dick,” Sam answered smiling. 

I made a face and looked at Dean. 

“Yeah, you know, speaking of the whole, uh, book thing... Becky randomly shows up during Vegas week?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah,” Sam said. 

“Yeah,” Dean said. 

“Okay, um, what are you trying to say?” Sam asked. 

“I'm saying maybe she knew you were gonna be here. Maybe, uh, uh, uh, Chuck wrote about it.” Dean answered. 

“Dean, you're paranoid,” Sam said. 

“And you're in love?! It's been four days, man!” Dean said. 

“You know what, Dean? You know what, Kell? Um, how about this? Becky and I are gonna go up to her place in Delaware. Why don't you guys try and wrap your heads around this, get a little supportive, then give us a call?” Sam said, giving Dean a clap on the shoulder and putting his hand on my shoulder. 

Becky walked up and she was tweeting on her phone "First official Tweet as Mrs. Becky Rosen-Winchester!" she said as she typed on her phone. 

Dean, Abby, and I were left in the chapel when the man walked up to us. “Are you two next?” he asked. 

“Not today, thank you,” I said, still slightly in shock with what was going on.

"Maybe swearing will help,” Abby said, looking at me. 

“Well shit,” Dean said, walking out of the chapel. 

“See, I told you,” she said. 

I couldn't help but laugh at my little girl. 

We got to the parking lot and Dean called Bobby. He didn't answer so he left a message. “Bobby. Hey, I know you're, uh, beard-deep in that Oregon nest. I’m headed to Delaware with Kelly and Abby to do a little snoopin’ around. Sam is there with his wife. That's right. You heard me. His wife. Call me.” He hung up the phone and looked at me. 

“We got this, Dean. Let's head out. It's going to take us two days to get there.” 

“Let's hit the road,” he said kissing me. 

Abby passed out as we drove through the night. We continued to drive until we made it to Delaware. Dean and I met up at the Target in town and we got a waffle iron for Sam and Becky. I left my car in the Target parking lot and headed to Becky’s apartment. Dean was holding the waffle iron I had insisted on getting a red ribbon for it and it was topping the unwrapped box. We all walked up the stairs to Becky’s apartment. Abby was holding my hand and she looked at me. 

“Mommy, I don't like Becky. Do I have to call her aunty?” she asked. 

“I don't like her either, baby girl. No, you can just call her Becky,” I said, smiling at her. “But don't bite her. It's rude.” 

“But, Kell, that was funny,” Dean said, sounding proud of Abby. 

“Dean,” I scolded, giving him a bitch face that would put Sam to shame. 

“I won't bite her, mommy. I promise,” she said. “Teeth are for food not to bite people.”

“Good girl,” I said as we made it to Becky’s door.

It took a moment after Dean's knock, but eventually, Sam opened the door. “This is us being supportive. Congratulations to you and the missus.” Dean said. 

“Thanks,” Sam said. 

“It's a waffle iron. Nonstick. Yeah, you just, uh…” Dean said mimicking what a waffle iron does. “I actually don't know how to use it. It was Kelly’s idea. Are we good?” he asked, handing Sam the waffle iron. 

Sam just smiled and nodded at us. We all walked in and Sam took Abby into his arms. She smiled at him and giggled. 

“Good, 'cause I have been sniffing a case in this town,” Dean said. We had found out some information on people in town. 

“The score is... Guy wins Powerball, gets squished by a truck. Second guy went from the bench to the Majors. Oh, and one week later, his face was the catcher's mitt. What do you think, Sam?” I asked. 

“Our first thought was crossroads demons, but there's that 10-year time frame on collecting souls,” Becky said from the other room. 

We walked into the pink bedroom. It made me want to puke. There was a board on the wall that had research on it and I was in shock all over again. 

“Then there's cursed object, like in ‘Bad Day at Black Rock,’ but we haven't been able to connect the vics yet,” she continued. 

“You're working this case... together?” Dean asked sounding hurt. 

“Yeah. I know. Right? I mean, I guess all those Chuck Shurley books paid off,” Sam said, bouncing Abby in his arms, but she was starting to get upset so he put her down and walked over to me. 

“All right, listen, Cookie, I don't know what kind of mojo you're working, but, believe me, we will find out,” I said, taking a step toward Becky.

“Kelly, that's...my wife you're talking to,” Sam said. 

“You're not even acting like yourself, Sam!” I said. 

“How am I not?” he asked. 

“You married Becky Rosen!” Dean said. His voice getting louder and more upset. 

“What are you saying? I'm a witch? Or maybe I'm a siren. Ever occur to you we're just – I don't know – happy?” Becky said crossing her arms across her chest. “Kelly, you are just jealous that I am now a Winchester and you aren't.” 

My eyebrows shot up and I took a deep breath. Even if I was pregnant I could kick her ass. Dean didn't let me speak my mind and say something that I would regret. 

“Come on, Sam! Guy wins the lotto, guy hits the bigs. All right, obviously, uh, people's dreams are coming true in this town. Don't you think this is a little bit of a coincidence?” Dean said 

“You know what, Dean? What Becky and I have is real. And if you can't accept that, that's your problem, not ours,” Sam answered. 

“Or maybe she's part of it. Because for whatever reason, you're her dream. If you really do care about her, I'd be worried. Because people who do get their little fantasies or whatever seem to end up dead pretty quick,” I said, turning my back on Sam, taking Abby with me. 

Dean echoed me and Sam challenged him. “You know, I went after her, Dean. Maybe that's what's bugging you – that I'm moving on with my life. I mean, you took care of me, and that's great. But I don't need you anymore.” 

I picked Abby up and walked out the apartment, Dean right behind me. And as we made it to the car Dean called Bobby. 

“I don't want another hunter, Bobby. Why can't you do it?” Dean asked as he got into the car. 

I buckled Abby into her car seat as Dean started the car. 

“Ugh! Fine. What's his name?” Dean asked. 

I got into the front seat and waited for Dean to get in. “Who are we meeting?” I asked. “I can help with this hunt. I still have two months until I am due.” 

“Babe, I know. But I want to keep you safe, and that means that we need to get back up.” He said, taking my hand and kissing the back of it. “Even if I hate the idea.” 

“Thank you, Dean. But you still didn't answer my question. Who are we meeting?” I asked with a smile. 

“Bobby said that he is sending a guy named Garth.” 

“Oh no,” I said, rolling my eyes. 

“Garth?” Abby asked. “We get to see Garth!” Abby said excitedly. 

“You know this guy?” he asked me. 

“Yes, I've had to get him out of so many binds it's ridiculous,” I said. “He was also my shadow when I was little. His parents would drop him off at Bobby’s sometimes.” 

“I like Garth, he makes me laugh,” Abby said. “He was at my birthday party and we played games together. He’s so nice.” 

“Well, I’ve got the approval of my 4-year-old. Yet mama is a little uneasy,” he said with a smile. “Well, as long as he is helpful I won't complain about an extra set of hands.” 

We pulled up to the restaurant and I took Abby’s hand. We walked in and Abby said she had to go to the bathroom. When we came out Dean was sitting at a table with Garth. 

“Garth!” Abby yelled as she ran to the table. 

“Abigail.” He said as he put down his newspaper and pulling her into his lap. “Kelly, I didn’t know you were expecting. Congratulations. Who is the dad?” he asked, giving me a hug. 

“Well, he's sitting right here.” I gestured to Dean.

“Good on you, Dean. I always had a crush on Kell when we were kids. But she would just brush me off.” Garth said to Dean. 

Dean just smiled and gave me a sympathetic look. “Thanks, Garth,” Dean said, taking my hand and having me sit next to him. 

“I assume Bobby filled you in on the road,” I said to Garth, getting him to be on topic. 

“He told me two things. One, he's tangling with a major-league nest up in Oregon territory with Sawyer. She is doing great.” Garth said to me. Then turning to Dean. “Numero dos, he said you'd be all, uh, surly and premenstrual working with me. But, hey, man, sticks and stones.” Garth said. 

Dean put a newspaper on the table. “Think I found a case. Check the headline,” Dean said, getting into the job. 

But Garth pulled out his newspaper again with Abby still on his lap. “First things first,” he said, turning to the Funnies and showing Abby the comics. “Oh, Marmaduke, you're crazy!” he said laughing and making Abby laugh as well. 

We finished talking to Garth, then we picked up my car and headed to a motel. I was tired so Abby and I stayed while Dean and Garth headed to do an interview with someone they thought was in trouble. Abby and I passed out and slept until Dean and Garth came back to the hotel. 

“Kell? Wake up, we got some news,” Dean said. 

“What’s going on?” I asked, rubbing my eyes. 

“Well, it’s a crossroad demon. But he is cashing in early,” Dean said. 

I looked over and saw Garth holding Abby. She was smiling and giggling at me

That woke me up immediately. “We need to get to Becky and Sam,” I said. 

“Kell, no. You need to stay here with Abby. I will come back after we get back from Becky’s apartment,” Dean said. 

“What? No! I am going to help,” I said, getting upset. 

“Hey, calm down, babe,” he said, putting his hands on my shoulders.

“Don’t tell me to calm down, Dean. I want to help get Sam out of this mess. I can handle myself,” I said. 

“Kelly. No. Abby can’t come. You need to stay here with her. I will be back soon,” Dean said. 

“Fine…” I said, looking down and taking Abby from Garth. 

Dean and Garth left and I started to cry. I felt like I was useless, that I couldn't do anything to help get Sam back. 

Abby put her hands on my cheeks. “Mommy, don't cry,” she said. “I'm here and we have little B in your tummy.” She moved her hands to my stomach. 

At that moment the baby started to kick and move in my belly. It made me smile and I pulled Abby into a hug. “Abby, I'm sorry. I'm just sad right now.” I kissed the side of her head. 

“Why?” she asked, pulling away from me to look me in the eyes. 

“Abigail, I love you and your little brother. But I feel so helpless and useless. When all I want to do is help my family,” I said. 

My little 4-year-old girl took my hands in hers,”Mommy, you are amazing. You help me all the time. You are taking care of baby Bobby in your tummy. And you love Daddy, Unca Sam, pops, Sawyer, Baby B, and me,” she said. “It's okay to be sad, Mommy. But, you should know that you are not useless or helpless. I will help take care of you.” 

“Thank you, baby girl. How are you so smart?” I asked as happy tears started to roll down my face.

“I learned it from you,” she said, kissing me. “I love you, mommy.” 

“I love you too, sweetheart,” I said. “Let's go get dinner. How about Chinese?”

“I love Chinese!” she said excitedly. “Can we also watch a movie?” 

“Of course! What do you want to watch?” I asked. 

“Ghostbusters!” she yelled. 

“Ok, we will do Ghostbusters and Chinese,” I said smiling. 

I ordered the food and found the movie on demand and we sat down and enjoyed the night. We crashed during the movie with all the food on the bed. I woke up to the sound of people trying to get into the hotel room. I heard three voices coming into the room, and then saw Dean, Sam, and Garth. 

“Shhhh,” I said putting my finger over my lips. “She is out.” I stood up and walked over to them. “How was the demon?” I asked. 

“Crowley fixed everything,” Dean said. 

“Well, that SOB is good for something,” I said. 

We all crashed in the room to get a little rest before we had to drive back to Montana. We had a little bit more to do with Sam and Becky. We headed for the apartment and Sam and Becky signed their annulment. 

“It... it wasn't all bad, right?” Becky asked with hope in her eyes. 

Sam looked unamused at her “Okay, y-you did save my life, and for that, thanks,” he said. 

“So, I'll see you again?” she asked. 

“Yeah, probably not,” he answered.

Becky looked deflated and sad then Sam spoke up. “Becky, look. You're not a loser, okay? You're a good person, a-and you've got... a lot of... e-energy. So, you know, just do your thing, whatever that is, and the right guy will find you.” 

At that moment Becky looked over at Garth.

Garth fixed his hair and straightened up. 

“No. No,” I said, looking at him. 

We all left and Sam and Dean leaned on the blue Dodge, Garth stood near his car and I held Abby on my hip, watching. 

“Well, buddy, I gotta say, man – you, uh... you don't suck,” Dean said, patting Garth's shoulder.

“Thank you. That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. Well…” Garth said, pulling Dean into a hug. 

“Oh. Yeah. All right, that's – thank you,” Dean said, awkwardly. 

I turned and hugged Garth. “Bye, Garth. Stay out of trouble. Please,” I said. 

“I'll try,” he said to me with a smile. 

“Take care,” Dean said then he turned to Sam. “Wow.” 

“Aww, you made a fwiend,” Sam said to Dean teasing. 

“Uh-uh,” Dean answered pulling me over to stand next to him. 

“Look, guys, uh... When I was all dosed up, I-I said some crap,” Sam said to us.

“Oh, you mean, she – she wasn't your soulmate?” Dean asked sarcastically. 

“Shut up. I mean, I do need you watching my back. Obviously,” Sam said.

“Yeah, when, uh, crazy groupies attack,” I said, teasing Sam. 

“You know what I mean,” Sam said. 

“You know, I gotta say, man... For a whack-job, you really pulled it together.” Dean said 

“That's the nicest thing anyone's said to me. Look, don't be too impressed, man. It's still a Denver scramble up here. I just know my way around the plate now,” Sam said. 

“I'm just saying. It's stupid to think that you need me around all the time. You're a grown-up,” Dean said. 

“Right,” Sam said. 

“You're a hike-in-the-desert, hippie-douche grown-up,” Dean said, making me laugh. 

“Dude, I was camping. You camp,” Sam said, making fun of Dean. 

“Yeah, whatever. Hippie,” Dean answered. 

“Hey, guys do you want to know what the baby is?” I asked before we hit the road. 

“You found out, and you haven't told me?” Dean asked. 

“Dean Winchester, you were saving the world. I am carrying your baby. I can do this,” I said. “Do you want to know or not?” 

“Damn it, woman, tell me,” Dean said with excitement. 

“Well, we are having a little… sweet… strong… baby… boy.” I said with a huge smile on my face. 

“We are having a boy!” he yelled. “We are having a boy!” He got down in front of me and kissed my belly.

“Congratulations, Guys!” Sam said happily. 

Abby was jumping up and down excited that everyone was happy. “Baby BJ is going to be so much fun to have around,” she said. 

Dean looked at her with a confused look. “Abby, what did you say?” he asked her. 

“BJ. Bobby John. Mommy said that that was his name,” she answered. 

“Really?” he said, looking up at me. I nodded and smiled. “Thank you, Kell. Thank you. Thank you. That is the perfect name for our son,” he said, kissing me. 

I smiled at him as he pulled away, resting his forehead on mine. 

“We need to head back to Bobby's - we still need to save the world,” Sam said. 

“Sam, you're driving. I'm going in Kelly’s car,” Dean answered, never taking his eyes off mine. There were so much joy and happiness in his eyes, I hoped it would stay that way. But with our line of work, it wouldn't last long. 

Sam agreed and we hit the road. Dean drove my car and he held my hand the whole drive back to the cabin.


End file.
